


He Wants a Finale

by hoopoe



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoopoe/pseuds/hoopoe
Summary: "I was going to spank your ass raw tonight," Hakyeon saccharinely says into Sanghyuk's ear over a catered fruit platter, clinging to Sanghyuk's back. Absolutely ordinary, nothing amiss. "Hongbinnie has very sweetly asked me to spank him instead.""That's because Hongbin has a kink," Sanghyuk mumbles, and Hakyeon pats Sanghyuk's ass consolingly."I'll let you watch," Hakyeon grants, "if you manage to act right for the rest of the day. Can you do that?"





	He Wants a Finale

**Author's Note:**

> As always, lightly edited, and I'll be back later to fix any lingering typos. I wrote this in an afternoon after a rewatch of the Fan Heart Attack Idol TV, so that's the timestamp on this quick little thing.

Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow as the bedroom door closes, drowning out the high-pitched screaming sound of Jaehwan gaming across the dorm. Hakyeon's eyes are stern on him as he tilts his head up to look at Sanghyuk, running a thumb across his cheekbone. "Last chance to apologize," Hakyeon murmurs, and Sanghyuk aims a smug smile down at him.

"Not happening, hyung," he counters. "I hope you have a bruise." Hakyeon's eyes narrow and his lips thin into a line and Sanghyuk's heart jumps in utter glee as Hakyeon grumbles mutinously about how he'd _better not have your handprint on my ass, Han Sanghyuk, or not even God will save you_. Sanghyuk slides his hands down Hakyeon's waist to massage said ass through his underwear, and Hakyeon slaps him away.

"This is all very touching," Hongbin pipes up from where Hakyeon's sat him on the bed, commanding him not to move, a command which Hongbin has apparently decided to _obey._ He's a better lover than Sanghyuk. "But Jungkook's gonna be online in a few hours, so can we just."

"Hongbin," Hakyeon chastises, his attention split long enough for Sanghyuk to slip out from under his gaze. He winds up his arm and places another firm smack on Hakyeon's ass, and it resounds even more deliciously than the one earlier, which had been recorded for everyone's edification. _This is how you rile up Cha Hakyeon_. Sanghyuk's had a lot of practice riling up Cha Hakyeon, because Hakyeon's just more _fun_ when he's angry.

" _Sanghyuk,"_ Hakyeon growls, fire flashing behind his eyes, and Sanghyuk laughs.

"Oh, man, Hongbin, you're in for it," he says, but it's muffled by Hakyeon dragging him down into a rough kiss, all teeth and hair-pulling and Hakyeon's possessive tongue. Sanghyuk hears Hongbin shift on Hakyeon's bed, clearing his throat. Shifting again.

Hakyeon lets go of Sanghyuk but keeps that hand in his hair, just the wrong side of painful. "Hyung loves you, Sanghyukkie," Hakyeon grits out, shoving Sanghyuk against the door. His back hits the wood with a loud thud. Sanghyuk stays there, because it would not be unprecedented for Hakyeon to just kick him out and have done with it, and Sanghyuk's invested in watching this play out.

Hongbin makes fractious little noises into Hakyeon's mouth when Hakyeon kisses him, but Sanghyuk sees the way Hongbin's spine seems to melt, molding himself to Hakyeon, blunt fingernails clutching at the nape of Hakyeon's neck. Hakyeon indulges Hongbin like he won't indulge Sanghyuk, telling Hongbin how good he is, how generous for taking this punishment for Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk runs a hand up his own thigh to distract himself from the heat that chases through his veins.

_("I was going to spank your ass raw tonight," Hakyeon saccharinely says into Sanghyuk's ear over a catered fruit platter, clinging to Sanghyuk's back. Absolutely ordinary, nothing amiss. "Hongbinnie has very sweetly asked me to spank him instead."_

_"That's because Hongbin has a kink," Sanghyuk mumbles, and Hakyeon pats Sanghyuk's ass consolingly._

_"I'll let you watch," Hakyeon grants, "if you manage to act right for the rest of the day. Can you do that?")_

Hongbin's clothing lies in a neat pile on Hakyeon's writing desk, and Hongbin gives Sanghyuk an uneasy glance as he awkwardly straddles Hakyeon's hips. Sanghyuk gives Hongbin a saucy wink and a thumbs-up, and Hongbin rolls his eyes as Hakyeon asks, "What? What?" and cranes his nosy neck around Hongbin's shoulder.

"Hyung," Hongbin chides, and then says again, breathier, " _hyung_ ," as Hakyeon's hands find Hongbin's ass and _squeeze_. Hongbin's back arches and he tenses up all over as Hakyeon kisses him again, hands roaming up Hongbin's back, around to his front where Sanghyuk can't see, but _knows_ when Hakyeon's wrapped his fingers around Hongbin's cock by Hongbin's shivery moan and the hitch of his hips.

Sanghyuk catches Hakyeon's eyes dark on him as Sanghyuk unbuttons his pants, leaning back heavily on the door, and Hakyeon's lips spread in a self-satisfied smirk as he kisses his way down Hongbin's sweat-damp neck, never breaking eye contact with Sanghyuk. Hongbin runs his hand impatiently through Hakyeon's hair.

"Hyung," he insists, and Hakyeon's hand skim over Hongbin's shoulders, his narrow waist, the toned curve of his lower back. "Jungkook."

"Well, Hongbinnie," Hakyeon acquiesces, leaning back and gesturing expansively to his boxer-clad lap. Hongbin's cock, standing at proud attention, is on full display for a moment as he arranges himself across Hakyeon's thighs, and Sanghyuk doesn't miss the way Hongbin squirms into the pressure of Hakyeon's leg against him.

Hakyeon's fingers thread through Hongbin's hair and Hongbin huffs, dropping his head to the mattress. "Get _on_ with it, hyung," Hongbin grumbles, and Hakyeon's free hand gropes harshly at the muscle of Hongbin's ass. Hongbin's sharp cry is muffled into the covers.

"You know you can tell me to stop," Hakyeon promises, and Hongbin nods, arching his back theatrically, grinding against Hakyeon's thigh. Perfectly cooperative in every way Sanghyuk refuses to be, and Hakyeon swanning about, perfectly content with Hongbin lying naked across his lap and offering himself up for Hakyeon.

Sudden _smack_ of Hakyeon's hand across the fullest part of Hongbin's ass, and Sanghyuk hisses in sympathy. Hakyeon smooths his hand across the tender flesh before drawing it back again.

"Ten for each time you hit me," he explains conversationally to Sanghyuk, before bringing his hand down again. Hongbin groans, grabbing two handfuls of Hakyeon's covers.

Hongbin's toes curl on the fifth slap, and he turns his head to the side on the seventh, letting out gasps of air on piteous moans. By the tenth, Sanghyuk's cock is leaking in aching harmony with the roll of Hongbin's hips, up into Hakyeon's hand, down to rut desperately against his thigh.

"Good, Hongbinnie?" Hakyeon asks, and Hongbin chants _good, so good, Hakyeon-hyung, more_ , _please,_ and Hakyeon drops kisses across Hongbin's shining shoulder blades and rubs his hand across the flushed skin of Hongbin's ass. Hongbin's brow creases in pleasure, his jaw tight, and he shouts again as Hakyeon's hand comes down in another stinging smack.

By the time Sanghyuk's mental counter hits twenty, Hongbin's reduced to whimpering, his hands flexing open and closed, buried in Hakyeon's comforter. Hakyeon coos at Hongbin and guides his hips in their needy path across Hakyeon's lap until Hongbin stills with a shudder and a low, hoarse moan. The muscle of his back tenses when Hakyeon runs light fingertips down the line of his spine.

"Pretty Hongbinnie," Hakyeon is praising as Hongbin comes apart, "sweet Hongbinnie, you did so well—"

"Hyung," Hongbin pleads as he hauls himself upright with Hakyeon's help, sitting back on his heels with a hiss. " _Stop_ talking, I am _begging_ you." Hakyeon's laughter is bright as he meets Hongbin's lips in a sloppy kiss, one hand between his own legs, working at his cock over the fabric of his filthy boxers.

Sanghyuk hears Hongbin's reply to Hakyeon's _do you want me to do anything for you, Hongbinnie_ , but he's sure he misheard, because there's no way Hongbin said, "Want to watch you ride Sanghyuk, hyung," and there's also no way a truculent, recently-slighted Hakyeon just _agreed_.

Still, Hakyeon gestures imperiously toward Sanghyuk, beckoning him closer, and Sanghyuk takes the opportunity to strip as he sidles across Hakyeon's bedroom. Hongbin gives him an exhausted "ok" gesture as he rakes his eyes up and down Sanghyuk's body, and Hakyeon, who by now is identically naked, gives Hongbin a baleful glare.

"His punishment's over," Hongbin points out, and Sanghyuk revels silently in the exasperated press of Hakyeon's lips together as Hongbin scoots up to recline against Hakyeon's headboard.

"Oh, give me a break, hyung," Sanghyuk teases as Hakyeon's lean thighs part around his hips, deft fingers slicking lube down Sanghyuk's cock. "You're acting like you didn't fuck me this mo—" Sanghyuk's words are cut off by a groan as Hakyeon lines up and slides down on his cock in one perfunctory motion. Hakyeon's stage smirk comes back to play as Sanghyuk catches his breath, but it's quickly quashed as he points out, "You couldn't do that if you didn't fuck me this morning."

Hakyeon's tight and trembling on top of Sanghyuk, and for all his protest, Hakyeon rides Sanghyuk like he needs it to breathe, gripping Sanghyuk's knee and leaning back to angle himself precisely. Sanghyuk's hands stretch out at Hakyeon's waist and he pushes Hakyeon down sharply on every stroke in, until they're both letting out bitten-off curses between shaky, wanton noises. Sanghyuk fists Hakyeon's cock roughly in time with the painful tug of Hakyeon's hand in his hair, and Hakyeon covers his mouth with a hand and screams quietly into it as he comes.

Sanghyuk doesn't let up on him as he rides it out, but chases his own release, spurred closer and closer by the welts Hakyeon's nails raise on his shoulders and the image of Hongbin flushed and needy across Hakyeon's lap. He lifts Hakyeon bodily off his lap when he's close, and Hakyeon cries out as Sanghyuk drops him on the bed, jacking himself with abandon until he's coming across Hakyeon's stomach.

Lips on Sanghyuk's lips, gentler, more pliant—Hakyeon's always easier after he's been thoroughly fucked, and he's showboating for Hongbin, who's watching on with weary intrigue. Hakyeon pulls away and shoves Sanghyuk weakly to the side, spooning up next to Hongbin.

"Ew, hyung," Hongbin protests as Hakyeon places a wet kiss on his shoulder.

"Was that what you wanted, Hongbinnie?" Hakyeon sighs, and Sanghyuk fishes Hakyeon's ruined underwear off the floor and goes to work persuading Hakyeon to spread his legs enough to let Sanghyuk clean off all three loads Hakyeon's managed to smear across himself. "I feel like Sanghyuk hasn't learned his lesson."

"In the interest of being fair to Sanghyuk," Hongbin replies wryly, "the first one _was_ for a variety show."

"It _hurt_ ," Hakyeon pouts, and Hongbin laughs, wrapping an arm around Hakyeon's shoulders. "Jaehwan could at least  _walk_ after. Han Sanghyuk, if you don't get on this bed now or sooner," he calls over his shoulder, and Sanghyuk rolls his eyes, finishing his cleaning job despite Hakyeon's attempts to capture Sanghyuk with his limber legs.

He drags Hakyeon away from Hongbin, and Hakyeon suctions onto Sanghyuk's chest like the tanned octopus he is. "Let Hongbin go meet Jungkook," Sanghyuk patronizes, and Hakyeon bats irritably at his chest but makes no move to retrieve Hongbin as he limps around the bedroom to retrieve his sweatpants.

"Ice it and take an Aleve," Hakyeon mumbles sleepily, and Hongbin grumbles something about _taking your own advice, hyung_ , as he leaves. Sanghyuk, when he goes to second Hongbin's opinion, finds Hakyeon already asleep, and resigns himself to a shift of duty as Hakyeon's pillow.

He has a message from Jaehwan when he lurches over to pick up his phone from the floor. The push banner reads " _hyogi~~ whose ass do i have to smack to get..."_

Sanghyuk snorts and sends an unflattering picture of Hakyeon drooling on Sanghyuk's bicep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment if you enjoyed this (or even if you didn't)! I'm also on tumblr at [my CaPri sideblog!](http://misscloud-laurent.tumblr.com)


End file.
